


new bet

by kaiparkercaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Spideychelle, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19641298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiparkercaine/pseuds/kaiparkercaine
Summary: “New bet. I’ll pay you twenty bucks if you can get Parker to kiss you. And you owe me twenty bucks if you can’t get him to within… a week? How’s that? Last I checked, Peter is pretty hung up over Liz.”Michelle smirks, turning in her seat to face him. “Why do you want to see Peter kiss someone so badly? Living vicariously, Flash?”





	new bet

“Five bucks says Penis Parker has never kissed anyone but his Grandma,” Flash says, speaking so loudly from the adjacent lunch table that Michelle hears him and pops her head up from her book. 

“Have _you_ kissed anyone?” she asks, placing her book down gingerly. “Y’know, like, besides your giant Spiderman blowup doll.” 

A couple of Flash’s friends snicker, but he sits tall. “Did I ask you, Jones? What are you, like, obsessed with him? You only ever talk when Parker is involved.” 

“He’s more interesting than you,” Michelle says flatly. “He’s got more than two brain cells.” 

“At least one of my brain cells isn’t dedicated to Penis Parker,” Flash argues, standing up from his seat to stride towards her table. “New bet. I’ll pay you twenty bucks if you can get Parker to kiss you. And _you_ owe me twenty bucks if you can’t get him to within… a week? How’s that? Last I checked, Peter is pretty hung up over Liz.” 

Michelle smirks, turning in her seat to face him. “Why do you want to see Peter kiss someone so badly? Living vicariously, Flash?” 

“Just answer the question.”

“Fine. But only for the twenty bucks.” She then turns abruptly away from him and reaches for her book. Peter and Ned have just sat down at the other end of her table with full trays.

“It’s a deal,” Flash says before walking off.

“What’s a deal?” Ned asks, overhearing. 

Michelle just looks at him for a moment. “Grown-up stuff. You’ll understand when you’re older.” 

Both he and Peter shoot her strange looks. 

She smiles into her book.

* * *

Michelle leans over to look at Peter’s drawing. It’s ‘Free for All Friday’, where the students are allowed to pick the art. “Hey, nice eggplant.” 

Peter looks slightly offended. “It’s Murph, Delmar’s cat. From Delmar’s Deli-Grocery. See? Here are his legs.” He points to the extrusions from the lump. 

“Peter, it looks like a chicken nugget with nubs,” Michelle says, looking down at the drawing very seriously. She only realizes after she says it that insulting his drawings in art class might not be a great first step on the whole ‘seduction’ plan. 

“Hey, I’m trying,” Peter says, frantically erasing one of the ‘legs’. “I’ve even been practicing on the weekends and stuff. Felt like I should focus less on science and be more of a jack of all trades.”

Michelle opens her mouth to say something else when Peter’s elbow suddenly collides with the bucket of water next to him and sends it flying onto the floor.

“Oh, no, no, no,” he exclaims, leaping from his stool. “Not the water. Mrs. Williams, I’m _so_ sorry--”

“I’ll get the paper towels,” Michelle says, moving towards the front of the room to snatch them from the teacher’s desk. 

“This is why I always say keep the supplies in the middle of the desks,” their art teacher is saying, scooping up the now empty container from the floor and taking it to the sink.

Michelle drops to her knees and starts using big clumps of paper towels to mop up the water. Peter joins her, ripping some off of the roll to use.

“Thanks,” Peter mutters, pressing down on the paper towels to absorb more of the spill. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” she says, if a bit stiffly. If she wants to go through with the seduction plan, she’s going to have to act nicer.

Michelle moves to grab the roll of paper towels again and accidentally bangs her head against Peter’s when he starts to get up. 

“Ouch,” he says, but it’s a strangely delayed reaction. Almost as if he’s saying it out of some obligation. Michelle narrows her eyes, and for a moment they’re frozen there, only inches apart from each other. 

“I’m- Oh, man, I’m sorry—“

“You should probably finish wiping this up,” she says, trying to hide her smirk as she stands. “Bell’s ringing soon.” 

Peter just sits there, mouth ajar, as she turns to leave. 

* * *

Michelle sits in the library after school to watch Peter and Ned study for a history test. She tries to tell herself she’s there to get some more light reading done before band practice, but the truth festers in the back of her mind: she’d overheard Parker making plans to be here after fourth period. 

She tries not to think about how much of a stalker she’s being right now.

“Dude, the ‘Ghost Dance’?” Ned asks, looking at the studying flash cards Mr. Benson had handed out in class. “I dunno. Was it something people did with the first ouija board?”

Peter looks over at him, brows furrowing. “No? Man, you seriously don’t remember the Ghost Dance? We talked about it, like… last week.”

“It was created by a shaman of the Northern Paiute tribe,” Michelle speaks up, not being able to stop herself. Both of their gazes immediately snap to her in surprise. “His name was Wovoka. It was an attempt to invent new spiritual traditions to reassert sovereignty. Remember the whole forced assimilation thing, Ned? Or were you too busy on your Gameboy?”

“It was a Nintendo 3DS, actually. How else am I going to play _Pokemon Ultra Sun_?” Ned clicks his tongue. “Michelle, you’re really smart, but when are you going to stop being a knowledge sponge for like two seconds and chill out? You should come play games with us sometime.” 

“Yeah,” Peter says, a little too eagerly. His dark eyes shine with enthusiasm and Michelle tries her hardest not to flush. “Totally. You could come hang out on the weekends. Unless you’re, y’know, busy--”

“I’m not,” she says immediately.

“Cool,” he says, breathless. “Do you want to, uh.. Study with us? I can scoot over.” 

Michelle smiles. “Can’t-- band practice. I’ll see you around, losers.”

Peter watches her go. Ned has to elbow him to get him to turn his attention back to their flash cards.

* * *

Peter texts her his home address. 

They’re supposed to play _Smash Bros Ultimate_ \-- at least, that was what Ned and Peter had been planning on for that Saturday night. Michelle had acted innocent enough when they’d mentioned the game, but she’d actually played a lot of it with one of her old best friends from out of state. She plans on wiping the floor with both of them. 

She raises a fist to knock on his front door, but it opens before her knuckles make contact. 

“Hey,” Peter says, looking paler than he usually is. “You’re here early.” When she raises one brow, he stutters, “I-I mean, not too early, or, uh.. anything like that. Perfect time-- you came at the perfect time.” 

“So, are you speaking solely in fragmented sentences now?” Michelle asks, trying to fight the corner of her lips tugging up in a smirk.

Peter laughs nervously. “It’s just, uh.. You’re gonna think this is totally nuts, but.. I’ve never had a girl over before, so.” 

Michelle gulps-- now is her shot. It’s now or never. She means to say something about how it’s her first time going over to someone’s house she’s had a crush on, but instead, she says, “Flash bet me twenty dollars that you wouldn’t kiss me because you like Liz. If you do, we can split the money fifty/fifty.” 

“ _W-What_ ? He bet you money that you couldn’t kiss me? _Why_?” Michelle wasn’t sure it was possible, but Peter somehow looks even paler than he was. 

“Blah blah blah ‘Penis Parker has never kissed anyone but his grandma’ blah,” Michelle says, shrugging. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought--”

“I didn’t say that,” Peter interrupts. Michelle can’t tell if he looks hurt, flattered or both. “I… I’ll do it. Just.. come inside first.” 

Michelle’s heart leaps in her chest, but she does as he suggests and steps inside so he can shut the door. She follows him down the hallway, gaze sweeping across the various family photos and decor. “You were cute as a baby,” she says, breaking the weird silence. “Plenty of drool.”

“Shut up,” Peter says, but it’s too gentle a tone to sound harsh. “Did he really think I wouldn’t kiss you?” 

Michelle’s heart is racing a hundred miles an hour. “Is Ned here?” she asks, dodging the question entirely.

Peter shakes his head. “He said his mom is getting back late from work, so he has to watch his little sister for another half hour. Don’t change the subject.”

“Peter, I’m pretty sure Flash doesn’t think at _all_ ,” she says dryly. 

“Well, I uh… I don’t like Liz like that. I haven’t for months now. All I can think about is _you_.” 

When he says it, her stomach drops. She feels like she can’t breathe. A tingling, fluttering feeling is rising in her chest. “Yeah, uh.. Me too.” 

The two of them are standing in the doorway to the living room, only inches apart. Michelle stares at the faint freckles on his cheeks and the pink of his lips. Her heart soars as he leans toward her. 

When their lips meet, Peter’s are soft; softer than she’d imagined them. It’s a gentle kiss, and his hand comes up to touch her waist as their lips caress. It’s quick-- far too quick. One minute she’s slowly kissing him and the next it’s over. 

Michelle’s cheeks are burning and she feels like she’s on fire. “D’you still want that ten bucks, then?” 

“Screw the money,” Peter says breathlessly, and pulls her into another kiss. 

She quickly forgets all about it. Was she doing this on a bet? She can hardly remember. 

All she can focus on are the soft, gentle lips of the boy before her. When his fingers twine into her hair, she feels something she’s never felt before. 

She sighs into the kiss.


End file.
